Behind the race of Blacklist3 : Ronnie
by Kuroai1013
Summary: NFS : Most Wanted. Ronnie tetaplah manusia biasa. Yang punya perasaan, yang punya hati, se-'nakal' apapun dia. Warning! : SLASH, Pure imagination of the author. Toru/Ronnie -wtf- Don't like don't read!


Hallo,

Eng, saya baru di sini, salam kenal.

What the fucking about me XD kenapa saya bisa seberani ini publish fanfic Slash XD~ apalagi Pair yang saya bawa emang jarang yang mau /mungkin kebanyakan author di sini straight semua, normal/

Setelah sekian lama gak namatin NFS dengan alasan gak ada waktu, file profil(?) ilang mulu, dan jujur saya cuma minat sama balapannya, saya takut sama polisinya :v

Nah, soal Toru/Ronnie. Ekhem, gimana yak. Readers ada yang sadar? Mereka itu sering ke-cut barengan mulu :v coba deh cek lagi pas bagian prolog awal game. Gak tau kenapa radar fujo saya malah nangkap mereka sebagai otp :3 mungkin malah saya sendiri yang ngekapal mereka.

Di sini saya murni cuma mau ngramein fandom, ya ampun itu archive indo dikit amat.

Anyways, happy reading ^^

* * *

Need For Speed : Most Wanted © Electronic Arts

 **Behind the race of #Blacklist3 : Ronnie**

A/N : Saya kalah waktu lawan Toru di awal prolog :v

Ini adalah cerita dari sisi lain seorang member Grup balap mobil liar di kota Rockport, tepatnya si Blacklist 3. Dilihat dari manapun, orang-orang dari _Blacklist_ satu sampai sepuluh seram semua, sekalipun ada yang perempuan. Tapi, tetap saja mereka manusia. Sekeras apapun sifat mereka, seliar apapun perbuatan mereka di jalan, tetap saja, mereka punya hati dan perasaan. Tentu, itu semua tertutup rapi di balik image sangar mereka.

Preman juga manusia, bukan?

Usai mengalahkan JV, dan cukup membuat onar di seluruh penjuru Rockport, dengan _bounty_ 6, 289, 105 aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perut di toko donat. Masih tersisa beberapa jam lagi untuk pertarunganku dengan Ronnie, si blacklist 3. Ronald McCrea.

Ronnie ini pernah melawanku saat pertama kalinya aku memamerkan BMW M3 GTR, dan dia kalah. Jadi, kurasa akan mudah saja melangkahinya untuk mendapatkan BMW ku dari tangan Razor. Sialnya, rasa tegang dihatiku belum juga hilang meski sudah kualihkan dengan banyak donat.

Masih asik dengan donat di tanganku, sebuah kegaduhan diluar toko membuatku mengalihkan perhatian dari pesan-pesan Mia dia ponsel.

Aston martin DB 9. Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren.

Itu Ronnie dan siapa? Dan ada urusan apa dia sampai ke Central Rockport? Yang kutahu, dia adalah raja _Seaside_.

Mereka tampak kejar-kejaran. Hello, dia mau melawanku sebentar lagi dan malah asik kejar-kejaran dengan orang lain? Oke, dia meremehkanku. Aku sedikit tidak terima, tapi rasa penasaranku untuk tahu siapa yang sedang mengejarnya lebih besar. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar dan berniat mencari mereka.

Cukup mudah, mengingat jejak ban mereka masih membekas di jalanan. Aku membuntuti sampai ke dalam tempat golf. Tepatnya di dalam hutan-hutannya. Kuparkirkan mobilku di dekat pintu masuk. Dari dalam mobil, kulihat Ronnie naik ke atas bukit, mengabaikan orang asia di belakangnya. Kelihatannya mereka sedang berselisih. Oh, aku baru ingat! Itu Toru Sato, Blacklist 2, mungkin. Karena aku sedikit lupa-lupa ingat dengan pemuda Asia itu, aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.

Lalu kenapa Blacklist 3 dan 2 ada di sini?

Aku keluar dari mobilku. Kubuntuti mereka lebih dekat, siapa tau aku bisa mencari kelemahan Ronnie, dan sayangnya hobi menguping ini memang sudah menjamur di negara tempatku berasal.

"Bajingan, dia sudah mengalahkan JV, kau tahu?!" kudengar suara Toru, kemudian Ronnie yang mendecih. "Lalu aku harus apa? Merelakan dia begitu saja melewatiku kemudian mengalahkanmu? Huh, tidak akan."

Toru mengusap mukanya, kelihatan lelah. Dua pria berotot itu diam sejenak. Toru tampak berpikir, dan Ronnie masih bertahan dengan muka 'mau ngomong apa lagi? Waktuku dikit!'

"Bagaimana jika dia mengambil mobilmu? Mobil dari hadiah orang tuamu?"

"Ayolah Bull~, Kau memang bedebah, kau kira aku hanya punya satu mobil?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau- Argh! Susah jika harus bicara denganmu!"

Lihat? Mereka biasanya sangar, itu dilakukan untuk menekan mental bawahan mereka, tapi kali ini kulihat mereka bicara lebih seperti...manusiawi.

"Yeah, aku tau kita hanya bisa bicara lewat balapan." Timpal Ronnie, dengan seringai khasnya. Dia bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya, menunggu pria asia di depannya mengutarakan pendapat lagi. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, sekalipun aku pernah kalah tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya menang, Bull."

Toru menatap Ronnie lebih lama. "Firasatku tidak enak, aku-"

"Ssst...," Ronnie meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Bull, dia terkekeh sebentar, "Heh, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan yang lain, hm? Apalagi aku yang _rate_ -nya di bawahmu? Kau sakit? Atau benturan dengan mobil Cross membuat kepalamu eror?"

Bull menggeleng keras, dia meremas rambut cepaknya sendiri. Gemas, kenapa temannya ini tidak peka akan kekhawatirannya? Ya, memang aneh si, seorang Bull mengkhawatirkan orang lain apalagi jika orang itu punya _rate_ dibawahnya. Kupikir mereka tidak lebih seperti rival yang berebut posisi blacklist, tapi...ternyata dugaanku salah.

Aku terus mengintip mereka, sampai kulihat seringai yang tadi terlukis di bibir Ronnie hilang saat Toru mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kesisi lain di samping Ronnie, mengenai pohon tak berdosa. "B-Bull? Hey!"

Bull dengan wajah seriusnya terus mendekati wajah Ronnie.

Dug

Dan jarak diantara mereka sudah hilang dalam hitungan detik. Ronnie mati kutu, Bull tetap dengan wajah seriusnya. Dahi mereka yang beradu membuat Ronnie mematung.

"Enngg..."

Jeda sebentar.

Aku saja ikut speechless.

Hampir mengira Bull akan mencium Ronnie.

Itu akan jadi skandal besar dibanding rambut keriting JV yang terbakar, atau Baron yang bangkrut mendadak.

"Aku belum siap melihat wajah kalahmu, Ron." Sebuah senyuman Toru berikan untuk pria di depannya yang terbengong. Ronnie memerah, tergagap, dia spontan memeluk Bull. "Sialan kau! Kau mempermainkanku! Sialan sialan sialan!" Pukulan secara bertubi-tubi Bull terima dengan tawa kecil. Padahal yang kulihat itu Ronnie yang sedang ngamuk, tapi Bull malah tertawa, dan itu cukup mengerikan.

"Nah," Bull melepaskan pelukan Ronnie. "Berikan kemenangan untukku, Ronald." Kerlingnya nakal.

"Cih, kemenangan hanya milikku."

Melihat mereka berdua sedekat itu sudah membuat aku tersenyum sendiri, mereka lucu. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu tegang saat melawan Ronnie nanti jika aku sudah melihat sisi manis dirinya di hadapan Bull. Pembicaraan ini sebentar selesai, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke mobil.

"Tapi aku juga takut."

Eh?

Samar aku mendengar keluhan Ronnie. Aku kembali meguping. Benar, jarakku menguping memang dekat. Dan ajaibnya dua sejoli itu tidak mengetahui keberadaanku, entah karena murni tidak tahu, tidak peduli, atau karena mereka asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Jujur, aku takut. Lawanku kali ini beda, Toru. Lihat saja langkah besarnya sampai menemuiku. Ya, semua yang kau khawatirkan juga kukhawatirkan."

Semua image badboy milik Ronnie luntur. Bahkan dia tidak menyeringai mengejek seperti biasanya. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya yang sudah terbuka di hadapan Toru.

"Tidak apa, aku tau kau bisa, Ron. Kau bisa. Ya, kau bisa."

"Tapi-"

"Ssst...percaya padaku. Buktikan kekuatan seorang blacklist 3. Sudah jadi tugas kita untuk mencegahnya menyentuh Razor. Ayolah, kemana image Ronnie yang dulu? Bahkan waktu kau pertama kali kalah dari dia kau tidak sestress ini." Pria Asia itu memegang pundak Ronnie.

"Haha, iya. Kau benar."

"Nah, berikan kemenangan untukku, Ronald."

Kemudian mereka berpelukan.

Mereka sama-sama labil, kekehku dalam hati. Dan di sini, aku jadi merasa tidak enak jika harus mengalahkan Ronnie.

Rog menelponku. Ini waktunya, kulihat Ronnie juga mengecek ponselnya, mungkin pemberitahuan yang sama dari rekannya. Cepat, aku berlari ke arah mobil yang terparkir di pintu masuk, jauh dari dua mobil petinggi _blacklist_. Aku segera meluncur ke tempat balapan.

Tepat saat mobil kami berhenti sejajar di garis start, kaca pengemudinya diturunkan. Terlihat wajah seorang Ronald McCrea yang normal. Dia tetap seperti Ronnie yang pertama kali kutemui. Menyebalkan. Dengan sikap sok jagonya.

Ronnie tetaplah manusia biasa. Yang punya perasaan, yang punya hati, se-'nakal' apapun dia. Ditambah lagi aku melihat sebuah McLaren bergerak diantara besi-besi karatan, rasanya semakin jelas saja kedekatan dua petinggi blacklist ini. Toru tidak pulang ke _Safe house_ -nya, dia menonton kami. Tidak, mungkin dia menonton Ronnie. Memastikan bahwa Ronnie menang.

Haruskah aku membiarkan Ronnie menang?

3..

2..

1..

Maaf, Aston Martinmu tetap jadi milikku.

The End.

Yang mau review silahkan. Tapi jangan hujat pair yang saya sajikan.


End file.
